Light emission characteristics of an organic EL display element change depending on temperature. In consideration of that point, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 proposes a technique of employing, as pixel portions for temperature detection, pixel portions positioned in a central zone and a peripheral zone of an image display region, and detecting a temperature distribution in the image display region on the basis of temperature information detected in each of the pixel portions for temperature detection.
Each of the pixel portions for temperature detection includes an organic EL element for temperature detection and an organic EL element for image display. A driving voltage is supplied to the organic EL element for temperature detection, and the temperature information of the organic EL element for temperature detection is detected on the basis of a current that flows through the organic EL element for temperature detection at that time. The temperature distribution in the image display region is calculated on the basis of the temperature information detected in the individual pixel portions for temperature detection, and a driving signal of the organic EL element for image display in each pixel portion is corrected on the basis of information of the temperature distribution.